bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Marzanna Reaper Elza
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60526 |no = 1199 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 190 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = After collecting a massive number of souls, she unleashed the Demon Scythe's power and conducted a ritual to resurrect Alice. However, she lost consciousness during the ritual, and fell into the underworld herself. Even as the underworld felt strangely familiar to her, she was relieved to note that she did not sense her sister's presence there. The Demon Scythe's full power was unleashed, and she formed a proper contract with it, returning to Grand Gaia through its power. She became aware... Aware that she was no longer human, thanks to her contract with the Demon Scythe. |summon = However loathsome I become, I don't really care. I want to free her... From Bariura...and from war. |fusion = You're using me again... But I accept all of it in order to protect her... |evolution = I got two powers in the underworld. The true power of the Demon Scythe, through the contract, and the power granted by an old friend... | hp_base = 5041 |atk_base = 1875 |def_base = 1697 |rec_base = 1768 | hp_lord = 6455 |atk_lord = 2698 |def_lord = 2083 |rec_lord = 2152 | hp_anima = 7347 |rec_anima = 1914 |atk_breaker = 2936 |def_breaker = 1845 |def_guardian = 2321 |rec_oracle = 2390 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2460 | hp_oracle = 5562 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Divine Eclipse's Power |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate & Spark damage slightly recovers HP and BB gauge |lsnote = 50% boost, heals 200-400 HP & fills 1-2 BC |lstype = Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Grim Labyrinth |bbdescription = 30 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable Injury, Curse effects, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & slightly boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 45% chance, 80% boost & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Abyssal Termination |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage and gradually restores HP and BB gauge for 3 turns & adds Injury, Curse effects to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 90% boost, heals (2500-3000 + 15% Rec) HP, fills 7 BC, 18% chance to inflict Injury & 10% chance to inflict Curse |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Memory Sear |ubbdescription = 44 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously reduces Light damage taken for 2 turns & probable infliction of random status ailment |ubbnote = 130% boost, reduces all Light damage taken to 1 & 50% chance |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 44 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 44 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Dormant Power of Hades |esitem = |esdescription = Adds attack Def ignore effect to BB/SBB for 2 turns & absorbs HP when attacking |esnote = Absorbs 5-10% of damage dealt |evofrom = 60525 |evointo = 60527 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60123 |evomats5 = 60201 |evomats6 = 60201 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = *''Marzanna'' is the Slavic Mythology goddess of winter and death. The name derives from a very old Root word mor (death) already present in Indoeuropean (in English the word murder is related). The Polish name of the month of March, marzec, probably also derives from this. |addcat = Bonded by Blood |addcatname = Elza4 }}